


Revali's Lament

by blueclover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: but i hate him for killing my poor smug babie, but its a whole bop so idfc, lowkey jammed to addict from hazbin hotel while writing this thing xD, sad hours, the windblight fight was kinda cool no lie, this hurt my heart but i live for angst right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclover/pseuds/blueclover
Summary: Revali's final moments.It's mainly just my own little interpretation of his battle with Windblight, not original, I know, but it was a good practice tha made me incredibly sad :,)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Revali's Lament

Red. All Revali could see was red, his feathers tattered and stained in his own, crimson blood. One of his eyes was glued shut by the red substance, and his stance was wobbly. He thought he could do it. He had thought he was strong enough, fast enough. He had stalled as long as he could, but now the beast was at him again, attacking him with not even a quarter of its strength, and yet that was enough to bring him to this weak, pitiful state. One he hoped no one would ever see him in. Not a soul could ever know how torn and destroyed he'd gotten from this.. thing, and yet... He knew that if no help arrived, he'd lose his life here. 

All of a sudden, he regretted making fun of the knight's inability to make it up to Vah Medoh in the first place. Maybe he would have had a chance to get out of here. But for now, he was stalling. He was delaying the inevitable. The Rito pulled back his bowstring, his last arrow ready to be let go. His last chance to make some dent of this malice covered fiend. His hand quivered as he watched the blight grow closer, Vah Medoh screeching loudly in anger. It seriously can't end like this- all he'd worked for; all he'd strived to prove.. just thrown away, his legacy becoming nothing more than submitting to death on the back of his own Divine Beast. Pathetic. His bow dropped to his side, along with the last arrow he'd carried with him. A singular bomb arrow, still waiting to be launched. His body crumpled on the ground as he sobbed. Would this really be the last scene he'd ever see until darkness consumed his sight. His eyes filled with tears, god he was so.. scared. He was terrified of what he knew was coming, and terrified because he was begging for someone to hear him, and no one could. No one could reach him from here, and he was too cruel to anyone for them to even bat an eye. 

He picked up the bow with a weak hand, shooting the final arrow and watching the explosion surround his soon-to-be killer. He took the slight delay to pick himself up and take the nearest updraft to the sky. He hoped to glide farther from Windblight, he needed to try and rest inside of the beast, although the beast was too clever to let him escape. Its drone separated from its side and formed a long rectangle. Beams shot from the small machines into triangular shapes. Revali watched with horrified eyes as the beams shot towards his already horribly wounded body, and he was struck out of the sky, landing on his now burned and lacerated wing. A shriek of pure pain and agony erupted from his beak as he lay there with countless broken bones and burned gashes. He coughed up blood, and he weakly raised his head to stare into Windblight’s lifeless “eyes”. He whispered hoarsely, “p-please-”, his voice wobbly as the beast let out its final blow, shooting repetitive beams at his chest, and his vision went dark, and suddenly, he felt numb. No pain, no emotions, nothing. He was nothing, reduced to a mere spirit confined in the stony walls of a giant, mechanical bird in sky, and that bird screeched with all it's might, as if Revali himself were yelling out all of his insecurities and pains. As if he were expressing feelings he couldn't express, telling the whole world how he felt, but not one would ever hear him again, because he was nothing.

Nothing but a spirit, trapped in a prison and memories, and regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
